Wear-resistant rubber compositions may be used in automotive, construction, and mining industries. For example, in the mining industry, a grinding mill comprising a cylindrical drum, grinding balls, an opening on each end, at least one lifter bar, and material to be ground. As the grinding mill rotates about its z-axis, lifter bars lift the material to be ground and the grinding balls, and then the material to be ground and the grinding balls drop away from the lifter bars, wherein the material to be ground is ground between a combination of the grinding balls, the inside walls of the cylindrical drum, and other lifter bars. Lifter bars become worn through this grinding action and must be regularly replaced, which increases monetary costs of milling operations as well as decreases the fidelity of ground materials.
Alternatively, structures such as bridges and buildings require a shock absorber and/or damper to damp shock impulses, thereby dissipating kinetic energy created through movement of the structures themselves or the environment surrounding the structures. Unabsorbed shock impulses damage structures directly, thereby creating costly repairs that must be made to the structures. Similar shock absorption is needed in the automotive industry, for example, to damp shock impulses from engine function and to absorb friction created through an automotive suspension system.